


Prompt 25 - A Long Soak

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Prompt 25 - A Long Soak

"Ahhhh...." Stiles sighed as he lay his head back.

"Nice, isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Taking baths in a tub usually is a pain. I'm too tall to fit a so-called normal tub, and then I'm bored two minutes after I get in. And it gets cold." Stiles gave a small shiver in rememberance. "This is so much better."

"I thought you'd like a hot tub, which is why I included it in the house plans."

"Yet another of your good ideas," Stiles grinned.

Peter moved close. "How about if we christen the tub?"

"Peter! What a bold suggestion!" Stiles laughed.


End file.
